wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Geyser Basin
Geyser Basin is the territory that belongs to the Hell Hounds Pack. May 1997 Alpha female Dolly was up first at the Hell Hound's den side. Despite it being still winter, it was warmer living by the hot water volcanos. The best thing about living near the steaming water during winter was because herds of elks, moose and bison wandered into Hell Hound's territory. Dolly waited for the others to join her. Aniju Aura 04:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Humphry joined Dolly. He licked her neck Meerkats123 14:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Dolly climbed up on a rock and sat down waiting for the others to wake up. After sometime the Hell Hounds began to wake up. Dolly wandered off alone to do some hunting. Aniju Aura 16:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Humphy fallowed Dolly He located an elk stuck in the snowMeerkats123 20:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Nikita emerged next and found herself alone. She waited for the others to wake up and a join her. Sir Rock 09:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Dolly managed to loose Humphry when he was distracted by the elk. She wandered of into the forest where she caught herself a hare. Aniju Aura 09:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Humphry returned home and sat with Nikita Meerkats123 15:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Nikita was ready to go hunting so he walked off from the ben side. She managed to real locate the elk herd Humphry had seen. She looked at the herd trying to fit a weak animal but all these were heathly and there was no new born calves. Niktia would have to look else where. It would be easier to take down an adult elk if the other Hell Hounds joined her. Sir Rock 11:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Humphry spotted an elk that was limping He barked to alert the pack Meerkats123 12:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Nikita didn't see any elk with an injury so she didn't bother with Humphry. She already scanned the herd and she looked again and still didn't see what he saw. Nikita moved on. Sir Rock 23:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Dolly notice something in the wood with her. She finished off the last of her breakfast and went to investigate it. She was pretty far away from the rest of the pack by now. Aniju Aura 18:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Vincent had wandered on to the geysers to get away from his family. He had chased of Sabota but the Rascals were in turmoil. Vincent soon spotted the alpha female of the Hell Hounds from a far. He croched down out of sight behind a bush. He never seen such a beautiful she-wolf before. Sir Rock 01:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dolly notice the Rascal male from where he lay. She never seen such a handsome wolf before. She stay where she lay unsure what to do. She put her ears back and wagged her tail trying to appeare no threatening as possible. Aniju Aura 01:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Vincent was surpise that the Hell Hound female was not running away. He slowly started to creep forward wagging his tail. He yep in a playfull manner. Sir Rock 01:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dolly was interested in the new male even if the Hell Hounds and Rascals were rivals. Dolly rolled on to her side, wagging her tail and yep playfully as well. Aniju Aura 01:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Vincent slowly made his way over the Dolly and lay down next to her. He licked her on the ear. Sir Rock 01:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dolly licked Vincent back on the nose. She jumped up, yepping an dyapping in play. She then lead Vincent away into the forest so no one would desturb them. She stayed with the Rascals male for a few hours while the rest of the pack were out hunting. Dolly had to return to the Hell Hound after she licked Vincent's scent off even though she didn't want to. Aniju Aura 01:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sadly Vincent had to return to the Rascals after his time with Dolly. For awhile everything made sence but the Rascals needed him and the Hell Hound males probably would just attack him. Meanwhile Nikita had made a kill. Sir Rock 01:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Humphry was glad to see Dolly. He showed her the kill Nikita had made and began to eat. Meerkats123 13:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dante popped up ou tof nowhere frolicly down a hill. He spotted a bird over head and got distracted. He then tripped and rolled down the hill and landed on his back at the bottum. Dante yep playfully and jumped up to his feet wagging his tail. Aniju Aura 00:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Stayne appeared out of the shadows and watched Dante silently, ears flattened. Severus Snape (Yay!) 02:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Dolly wasn't too hungry because she had eaten earily so she just sat and watched the others. Dante froliced over to Dolly wagging his tail. Aniju Aura 20:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) After a moment, Stayne stood up and wandered off, intending to go roving. Severus Snape (Yay!) 21:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Nikita cleaned off her face and paws after she was done eating. She then looked at Dante and wondered if he would like to play. Nikita went over to him wagging her tail and did a spin. Sir Rock 22:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) June 1997 Dante did a spin wagging his tail. He nosed Nikita in greeting ans then yapped. Then he reared up till he was sitting on his hind legs and wrapped his front paws around Nikita's neck as if he was hugging his fellow pack-mate. Dante licked Nikita's ear. Aniju Aura 07:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Nikita licked Dante back on the nose and stepped backwards out of his hug. He was a weird one alright but Nikita didn't mine. He brought some fun to the pack. Sir Rock 19:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Dante yap again and sat down wagging his tail, but this time he was distracted by the birds in the trees. Dante dashed over to a tree that lean to on side. He attempted to climb the tree focusing on the birds, but wolves can't climb, and so he was forces to abandon the tree. Dante started barking at the birds till a fish in the river caught his eye. Dolly watched the ginger wolf splash around in the water after the fish. Aniju Aura 22:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Humphry decided to join Dante in the water. Fish were not a common meal for wolves but Humphry knew how to catch them. He put his head under water. Humphry managed to pull up a fish. He quickly ate his snack. Meerkats123 02:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Dante wasn't interested in eating the fish. He soon lost interest when eh was unbale to catch any. Dante wandered off into the forest again. Dolly went down to the water to have a drink. Aniju Aura 23:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Nikita watched Dante give up on the fish and wander off into the forest after something else that interested him. Then she got up and started heading back to the den. Sir Rock 03:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Dante spotted a rabbit and playfully gave chase after it. He didn't intent on killing it. When it had gone down a hole Dante saw a blackbird out of the corner of his eye. He bark and ran after it till he lost sight of the bird in a tree. Hours pass and after many distrations later Dante wandered off to the edge of Hell Hound territory. Meanwhile Dolly lead the pack to the den side for the night. She could hear the Druids' howl in their territory so she began to howl for the Hell Hounds. Aniju Aura 04:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Nikita started howling with the alpha female. The night air carried the sounds threw the land of geysers as the stars began to rise in the sky. Nikita was the first to go too bed. Sir Rock 06:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Dolly was up first the following morning. It was around a hour for all the Hell Hound wolves to be up. She led the group out to hunt for the day. Meanwhile Dante had wandered off Hell Hound territory into a rival pack's land. He was enjoying being "lost". Aniju Aura 01:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Nikita followed close behind Dolly one the hunt. The kill she had made the day before wasn't enough to feed the whole pack today so they had to make another kill. Sir Rock 04:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Humphry spotted a herd of elk It was June now so calves were being born A newborn elk calf was a small meal, but they were easy to catch Humphry looked for one Meerkats123 01:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Dolly saw not calves in this herd. None of the females had given birth to already lost their calves. Plus a calf wasn't enough to feed a big pack such as the Hell Hounds. Dolly soon sppoted a sickly elderly elk lagging behind the herd. Aniju Aura 08:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Nikita trailed the herd keeping her eyes on the sick elk. She and Dolly would still need help taking down an full grown elk even if it was weak from sickness. Sir Rock 13:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Stayne wandered back to Geyser Basin and joined in the hunt. It All Ends (On July 15) 12:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Dolly decided the Hell Hound should attempt to make a kill. She quickly dashed up ahead of the pack and stopped in front of the elk cutting off it's escape. Aniju Aura 08:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Humphry put all his weight on the elk It quickly went down Lola rushed in and delivered a fatal bite to its throatMeerkats123 19:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Stayne padded forward, ears perked as the elk went down. It All Ends (On July 15) 12:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Humphry had to let the other wolves know that aphas ate first. He pushed Lola out of the way as soon as the way as soon as the elk was dead He tore into the stomach and ate the liver Meerkats123 23:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Stayne waited, watching Humphry. It All Ends (On July 15) 00:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Humphry alowed Stayne to eat when he ate his fill Meerkats123 00:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Once allowed, Stayne padded forward and began to eat until he was full. It All Ends (On July 15) 00:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Dolly snarled at Stayne when he got close. Humphry may have finished his meal but Dolly was also an alpah and she also had in when the other eat. She went for the liver and the heart, the best parts and only when she had finished she allowed the other wolves to take their share. Dolly padded away from the kill and notice a wolf was missing from the group. Dante was no where to be seen. Aniju Aura 08:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Nikita waited her turn at the kill. She was one of the eldest females in the group so she was ranked just under Dolly. When Dolly left the kill, Nikita rushed over snarling at the other wolves to asert her dominance over them. She started chewing on the leg of the elk. Anubis approached the kill after the alpha male had left. Besides his litter-mate Dante, who was missing in action, he was the next eldest male under Humphry. Sir Rock 02:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Lola was equal in rank with Nikita so, she began to eat Humphry kept watch for any danger Meerkats123 03:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Nikita didn't think she was Lola's equal. She snapped at Lola snarling, bearing her fangs. She drove back Lola from the kill. Anubis ignored the two females and ate faster before Nikita returned. Sir Rock 03:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Age didn't mean rank but how aggresive or submisive they were towards other wolves. Dolly watched the other wolves and she could see Nikita was a strong aggressive female. She would have to keep an eye on her. Aniju Aura 08:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Althouhugh she normally submissive Lola could not stand her hunger any longer. She chased Nikita away from the kill, growling and snarling Meerkats123 20:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Nikita was not chased away so easilly. She attacked Lola pinning her to the ground, biting her ear. She shook her head back and forth to do greater damage before she allowed Lola flee. She needed to wait her turn. Nikita went back to the kill to finish eating. Meanwhile Anubis had lost interest in the kill and walked away. He had eaten enough. Sir Rock 01:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Lola went over to the kill as soon as Nikita was done She began to eat Meerkats123 14:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thent he sounds of Dolly howling could be herd. Dolly had spotted their rivals the Druids in the distance. She just watch to see what the Druids do. Aniju Aura 06:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Stayne growled at the sight of the Druid rivals, glancing once at Dolly. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Anubis joined the alpah female at the top of the ridge as well. He looked down at the Druids wolves. They were still in their territory across a small streak and the Hell Hounds were on their territory. Nikita soon joined the other wolves on the ridge. Sir Rock 22:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Dolly saw the Druids started to leave and head back to their territory. She was releaved that the Druids had not decided to fight after all. Aniju Aura 11:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Anubis watched the Druids leave and disappear into their own territory. Nikita sat down and scratch her head with her hind leg. She was happy their was no fight after all, she was too full to fight. Sir Rock 08:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Glad to see the Druoids leave, Stayne sat down near Nikita and twitched an ear, looking satisfied that the rivals had gone without fighting. It All Ends (On July 15) 15:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Dolly led the pack back to the den. It was getting dirty in the den. The Hell Hounds had lived here for all winter. The next day Dolly decided it was time to leave to a better cleaner den. She knew of one on a hill near a small lake. Dolly led the pack to the new den. Aniju Aura 01:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) July 1997 Dolly's choice of a new ben came just in time. Dolly had given birth to her first litter of pups ever. She was the pround mother of two small pups, one male and one female. Dolly emerged from her den and howl to announce to the other pack members about her pups. Aniju Aura 14:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers